LOYAL
by Dhika
Summary: Terbuang dari Clannya tak membuat dia goyah. Dia yang ingin membuktikan ke setiaannya pada kakaknya yang menjadi penyebab dia sekeluarga diusir dari Clan. Sosok yang haus akan kepercayaan. Warn : OOCNaru/OOCSairaorg/SmartNaru/StrongNaru/Typo/Gaje/Dll. T Fic Coba - coba. Bagus, Lanjut. Jelek, Hapus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Naruto - Masashi Kishimoto**

 **HS DxD - Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Warning : Naruto POV, AU, OOC maybe, Typo, Mainstream, Dll.**

 **Note : Fanfic coba – coba dari author yang sering ngilang :v**

 _ **LOYAL**_

 **Prolog**

 **Bael** , salah satu klan ibis dari 72 pilar utama fraksi iblis. Klan dimana aku lahir dan diusir. Miris bukan? Klan yang seharusnya ikut mendukung perkembangan fisik maupun psikologismu malah menghancurkan sisi psikologis diumurmu yang masih terlampaumuda. Ya.. itu adalah yang aku alami sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu. Ibuku, Aku dan Kakakku diusir dari wilayah Bael karena Kakakku yang dianggap sebagai aib dan tentu saja jadilah seluruh anggota keluargaku dicap sebagai aib dari keluarga. Aku tak menyalahkan kakakku sama sekali. Aku sangat menyayanginya seperti dia selalu menyayangiku. Kami sempat hidup hingga aku berumur 8 tahun di wilayah Bael secara tersembunyi karena sebelum aku lahir, ayahku tewas akibat mengikuti perang saudara antara Fraksi Maou Satan yang lama dan Fraksi Anti Maou. Aku yakin seharusnya ayahku menjadi salah satu pahlawan yang harus di elu – elu kan karena ketika mendengar cerita dari Sirzech Nii – _sama_ yang melindunginya dari Demonic Power skala besar yang diluncurkan kala itu adalah Ayahku, dengan segenap kekuatannya ia berusaha menahannya sendiri hingga serangan kedua datang dan dia langsung terkena begitu saja karena sudah tak kuat menahannya.

Namun tak sampai di situ penderitaanku. Ketika harusnya kami bisa diterima oleh klan Gremory karena ibuku adalah adik dari istri Lucius Gremory alias kepala klannya, kami hanya diperbolehkan tinggal di pinggiran hutan saja. Padahal Lucius Oji – _sama_ dan Venelana Oba – _sama_ sudah bersujud dihadapan para tetua agar aku sekeluarga bisa hidup di Mansion mereka. Namun hanya aku yang diizinkan tinggal di mansionnya dengan alasan memiliki kekuatan _**'Power of Destruction'**_ yang bisa berguna untuk klan Gremory kelak. Sebenarnya alasan yang dibuat oleh Oji – _sama_ adalah kedok belaka agar aku bisa dilatih agar bisa memperjuangkan nasib kakakku dan Ibuku. Dengan memantapkan hatiku, akupun menerimanya agar aku bisa menunjukan kepada tetua Bael yang sudah waktunya dijemput Shinigami itu bahwa kami pantas menjadi anggota klan Bael.

Selama 5 tahun aku hidup di Mansion Gremory aku terus berlatih keras dibawah bimbingan Sirzech Nii – _sama_ yang juga memiliki _**'Power of Destruction'**_ turunan dari Venelana Oba – _sama_. Rias Nee – _sama_ pun mengikuti latihan walaupun dalam porsi yang kecil dibanding dengan porsi ku. Aku sendiri yang meminta kepada Sirzech Nii – _sama_ agar melatihku bagaikan di neraka. Itu semua agar perkembanganku terlihat lebih besar. Beberapa tahun yang lalu tepatnya mungin 2 tahun yang lalu aku kehilangan jejak keluargaku sendiri. Aku sempat depresi beberapa hari, namun aku mencoba berfikir positif, kemungkinan mereka berpindah wilayah ataupun bisa juga ke dunia manusia.

Setelah aku merasa cukup kuat. Aku meminta tinggal di dunia manusia agar aku bisa bergaul dengan mereka. Aku tertarik tinggal di dunia manusia karena cerita Rias Nee – _sama_ yang menyebutkan bahwa manusia itu unik. Dan satu lagi yang lebih membuatku tertarik adalah dengan adanya kemiliteran disana. Aku dengar ketika berjalan – jalan di dunia manusia latihan militer sangat amat berat layaknya di neraka. Aku tertarik. Bagaimana rasanya neraka versi manusia?

Di Umurku yang ke 13 ini yang hanya terpaut satu tahun lebih muda dari Rias Nee – _sama_ aku meminta Lucius Ojii – _sama_ untuk mendaftarkanku di kesatuan militer. Aku yakin dengan tinggi ku yang kurasa cukup untuk masuk di kemiliteran yakni lebih dari 175 cm untuk laki – laki sedangkan tinggiku sendiri sekitar 178 cm aku bisa masuk walaupun sekalipun tak pernah menginjakan kaki di sekolah. Catatan, aku hanya menggunakan sihir untuk memanipulasi perawakanku saja. Aku melepasnya ketika di underworld saja. Tinggi tubuhku yang asli hanya sekitar 165. Cukup tinggi untuk anak seusiaku lah. Aku berjanji akan melepaskannya ketika keadaan tubuhku sudah seperti yang ada pada manipulasi sihirku. Yah mungkin di umur 16 tahun perkiraanku.

Lucius Ojii – _sama_ pun yakin, karena disamping kekuatanku yang cukup untuk melindungi diriku sendiri atau orang lain, serta tingkat intelejensi ku yang tinggi karena pengetahuan umum yang aku pelajari sendiri begitu luas, bahkan lebih luas dari Sona Nee – _sama_ yang aku kategorikan orang yang jenius. Tapi entahlah. Aku juga bingung. Sekali membaca pun aku langsung ingat. Kecuali jika ada beberapa bagian yang sulit diingat maka akan perlu 2 sampai 4 kali aku mengulangnya seperti ilmu bidang matematika, Kimia dan ilmu lain yang menggunakan perhitungan logis.

Dengan mudah karena pengaruh sihir Ojii – _sama_ aku bisa menjadi salah satu anggota militer. Namun disamping itu juga aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku pantas masuk di keanggotaan militer. Ujian yang aku dapat cukup mudah. Terima kasih karena tubuh iblis ini yang senantiasa aku tempa dan bisa bertahan dengan segala tes yang diberikan.

3 tahun aku sudah menjadi prajurit dalam kesatuan kemiliteran Jepang. Walaupun tergolong muda (menggunakan tubuh 19 tahun hasil sihirku) aku sudah menjabat sebagai Go-cho atau dikenal sebagai kopral. Di tingkat ini aku sudah mulai dipercaya memimpin suatu peleton walaupun hanya sesekali. Aku dilarang meningkatkan ke pangkat yang selanjutnya sebelum aku lulus minimal SMA. Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Aku memang butuh sekolah, ralat sebenarnya yang aku butuhkan adalah teman sepergaulan.

Oh iya diumur 19 tahun hasil sihirku itu aku akhirnya melepaskan sihirku ketika di suruh untuk sekolah. Yah kenaikan pangkatku cukup signifikan dikarenakan aku sering menjadi 'Best Shooter' dalam segala keadaan genting. Yang paling signifikan adalah ketika menjadi salah satu prajurit dalam pasukan perdamaian antara Palestina dan Israel. Jepang hanya mengirimkan satu peleton saja. Terdiri dari 50 0rang. 8 orang sebagai Machine Gunner, 22 orang sebagai Infantri garis depan. 10 orang sebagai Riflesman dan sisanya sebagai medis. Peleton kami hanya kehilangan satu orang karena terkena ranjau darat milik Israel ketika melakukan misi Infiltrasi pada markas musuh. Dan ketika kembali, kami semua menerima kenaikan pangkat.

Yah cukup itu saja cerita tentang pengalaman kemiliteranku. Aku kini harus bersekolah dulu agar mendapatkan jabatan yang lebih tinggi di kemiliteran. Yah akhirnya aku pun bersekolah di sekolah milik Sirzech Nii – _sama_ di dunia manusia. Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Sekolah lain hampir tidak mungkin menerima siswa baru yang tak pernah sekalipun menikmati sekolah. Karena alasan wajib belajar 9 tahun biasanya. Aku diterima dengan mudahnya atas rekomendasi dari Sirzech Nii – _sama_. Tentu saja sang kepala sekolah menerimanya karena jika tidak, otomatis orang itu akan ditendang oleh Sirzech Nii – _sama_.

Oh aku belum menceritakan kepribadian serta kekuatanku bukan?

Untuk kepribadianku, jujur aku orang yang malas bicara. Maksudku lebih ke tidak suka mengawali pembicaraan jadi terkesan pendiam. Begitulah.. sejak di militer hanya orang tua se barak ku yang selalu memulainya, aku hampir tak pernah. Ya.. hampir, karena banyak yang perhatian dan menyuruhku untuk sesekali membuka topik pembicaraan. Simple memang, tapi pembicaraan ringan bisa membangkitkan rasa kekeluargaan yang sulit didapatkan dari keluarga. Karena kami semua senasib. Jauh dari keluarga.

Lalu sifatku yang lain adalah.. yah ini agak kurang baik sih. Mesum. Yah aku mesum. Tapi jika disuguhi 'surga dunia' akupun pasti akan lari tunggang langgang karena malu. Atau kalau terjebak, aku pasti akan pingsan. Haah.. memang ada ya orang mesum yang seperti itu? Aku fikir hanya aku saja di dunia ini. Bahkan karena terlalu mesum, aku pernah mengintip Rias Nee – _sama_ mandi walaupun awalnya aku tak sengaja sih. Ketika ketahuan dan malah digoda Rias Nee – _sama_ aku lari terbirit – birit karena rasa mesumku dikalahkan oleh rasa maluku. Jadi bisa disimpulkan salah satu sifatku adalah pemalu.

Dan mengenai kekuatanku, aku masih jauh dari level Sirzech Nii – _sama_ yang bahkan memiliki _**'True Form'**_ dari _**'Power of Destruction'**_ nya. Aku sangat ingin bisa sekuat Sirzech Nii – _sama_. Aku hanya memiliki _**'Rage mode'**_ sebagai mode terkuat milikku disamping serangan terbaikku yakni _**'Destruction Tsunami'**_ Yakni gelombang dari _**'Power of Destruction'**_ yang bisa melahap apapun hingga menjadi debu. Itu serangan jarak jauh terkuatku tanpa menggunakan _**'Rage mode'**_ Jika menggunakannya maku aku hanya bisa memakai sekali _**'Rage mode'**_ karena ketika menggunakan _**'Rage mode'**_ aku tak bisa menghambat daya besar yang kuperlukan untuk melakukan serangan S class. Maksimal yang bisa aku hambat pengeluaran energinya hanya beberapa serangan dan pertahanan A class ku.

Tandanya aku harus melakukan pelatiahan yang melebihi neraka lagi agar aku bisa berkembang pesat. Untuk serangan jarak dekat, serangan terkuatku adalah _**'Finger Weapon'**_ ya Tombak jari. Urutannya seperti ini.

5 Jari : - Seperti pedang yang memiliki 2 sisi yang tajam. Namun tidak cocok untuk menusuk.

4 jari : - Seperti pedang bermata satu yang yang bisa memotong besi sekalipun. Jika digunakan untuk menusuk hanya menimbulkan kejutan seperti tersetrum dengan daya yang kecil saja.

3 jari : - Seperti Senjata jarak jauh, bisa menembakan lasser _ **'Power of Destruction'**_ skala kecil dan bola – bola _**'Power of Destruction'**_ memiliki kemampuan yang lebih baik dari 4 jari dan jika digunakan untuk menusuk akan menimbulkan kejutan seperti tersetrum namun dengan skala besar dan biasanya menimbulkan gelombang kejut untuk target disekitar.

2 jari : - Seperti Pedang yang bisa memotong apapun dengan kedua sisinya, menusuk hingga mengeleuarkan gelombang _**'Power of Destruction'**_ yang bisa mementalkan apapun yang berada disekitarnya. Bisa juga mengeluarkan Lasser _**'Power of Destruction'**_ yang lebih kuat.

Resiko penggunaan 2 jari biasanya tangan akan mati rasa selama 5 menit setalah lepas dari pengunaanannya selama 1 jam. Aku pernah menggunakannya selama 2 jam dan ternyata resikonya berlipat sesuai penggunaanku.

Aku belum pernah menggunakan 1 jari karena saat aku pernah mencobanya, aku tak kuat menahan laju energinya hingga apa yang aku tunjuk saat itu yakni sebuah pohon terlahap _**'Power of Destruction'**_ secara tiba – tiba dan aku pingsan. Aku belum berani menggunakannya lagi. Dan masih banyak lagi kekuatanku yang belum aku jelaskan. Oke kita kembali ke kehidupanku yang nyata.

 **Kuoh Gakuen**

Kuoh Gakuen awalnya adalah sekolah khusus putri dan aku tak mau membahasnya karena apa? Karena aku sangat bersyukur bisa melihat banyaknya Perempuan sexy mondar mandir disana sini di lingkungan sekolah ketika aku menikmati jam istirahat pertama ku ini. Aku sedang duduk dibawah pohon yang cukup rindang sambil mengamati gadis – gadis sedang bercengkrama dengan yang lain, berlarian, memakan bento dan lain – lain. Ah.. betapa indahnya suasana ini. Aku tak mengeluarkan kata – kataku karena bergumam adalah hobi ku. Hehehe..

" Sendiri saja Naru – _Chan_ ? " Jika aku mendengar panggilan itu, tanpa menoleh pun aku sudah tau siapa itu. Jika bukan Venelana Oba – _sama_ pasti Rias Nee – _sama_. Tidak mungkin aku memilih opsi pertama alias Venelana Oba – _sama_ karena dia tak pernah mengunjungiku ketika aku saat jam kerja maupun jam sekolah seperti ini. Kalaupun mengunjungiku biasanya bukan ketika di tempat kerja, dia pasti akan mengabariku dulu agar aku bisa istirahat sebentar. Jadi aku memilih opsi kedua yakni Rias Nee – _sama_ karena memang kami satu sekolah bahkan sekelas. Yahh.. Sirzech Nii – _sama_ menempatkan aku sekelas dengan Rias Nee – _sama_ dengan alasan agar aku bisa menjadi lebih gampang melindunginya. Okelah.. Anggap saja itu merupakan balas budiku setelah mereka membesarkanku dengan baik. Aku akan loyal dengan Gremory sekaligus Bael. Sekalipun Bael ingin membunuhku.

" Haah.. apa jadinya jika teman – teman tentaraku yang menjulukiku 'Silent Tiger' mendengar bahwa sang empunya gelar dipanggil Naru – _Chan_ " Protesku yang secara tak langsung aku arahkan kepada Rias Nee – _sama_.

" Mou.. Kau inikan tetap adik kecilku Naru – _Chan_ " Ok sifat ini yang hampir melupakanku jika dia adalah kakakku. Jika aku lupa maka dia sudah ku jadikan pacar sekarang karena keimutannya. Ku lihat di sudah duduk didepanku sambil menggembungkan pipinya tanda sebal. Seharusnya kan yang sebal aku, kenapa dia? Haah.. seperti kata atasanku yang malas. Merepotkan..

" Hai' hai'.. tapi setidaknya tak usah memakai embel – embel Chan. Cukup Naru saja aku sudah senang kok. " Balasku agar sama enaknya

" Baiklah Naru – _kun_ " Jawabnya sambil menanggukan kepalanya singkat sambil tersenyum manis. Haah.. senyum tetap seindah bidadari, Rias Nee – _sama_. Aku tanpa sadar menggumamkannya.

" Apa yang kau gumamkan Naru – _kun_ ? " tanyanya.

" Oh Tidak tidak. Hanya hal yang tak penting. Ngomong – ngomong jika Nee – _sama_ memanggilku seperti itu, aku rasanya seperti sedang dipanggil oleh kekasihku. Hahaha.. " Yah memang sih selama ini aku belum pernah mempunyai orang yg aku sukai. Sebelum aku masuk militer sih. Ketika di militer, aku sempat menyukai Kopral Shizuka yang pada saat aku berumur 16 tahun, dia berumur 20 tahun. Yah aku sudah tak bisa mendekatinya lagi karena dia dipindah tugaskan di Okinawa sebagai asisten kepala Headquartes di sana. Yah kabar baiknya sepertinya perasaanku hampir terbalaskan. Saat berpamitan dengan teman se pangkat sepertiku, aku diberi alamat email nya. Ku kira dia memberikannya kepada semuanya ternyata tidak. Hanya padaku saja. Owh.. benar – benar rasanya aku sudah mencapai surga saat itu. Saat ini aku hanya sekedar berbalas email yang ringan – ringan saja dengannya. Mau bagaimana lagi, agak kurang sopan jika aku langsung mengutarakan perasaanku. Apalagi dia dulu adalah mantan atasanku.

" Souka? Jadi Naru – _kun_ mau berpacaran sama Nee – _sama?_ " Oke sifat penggoda milik Akeno – _Chan_ sepertinya sudah menular padanya. Tentu saja aku menanggapinya dengan candaan.

" Tentu saja. Siapa yang tak mau berpacaran dengan bidadari secantik Nee – _sama_? " Aku menggodanya balik. Dan ternyata sukses, ada rona sedikit di pipi putihnya.

" Ba-Baka.. kita kan saudara. Mana mungkin kita menjalin hubungan seperti itu ? " Tanyanya atau yg aku kategorikan sebagai bentakannya karena terlalu keras suaranya.

" Hahaha.. Jangan tergoda, Nee – _sama_. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku tau diri kok " Setelahnya aku tertawa lepas karena melihat Rias Nee – _sama_ marah marah tak jelas sambil sesekali meninju – ninju ku yang tentu saja tak sakit.

" Ara~ ara~ Naru – _kun_ menghianati ku. " Oke sang iblis penggoda sudah datang. Kita mulai acara dramanya.

" Tentu saja tidak Akeno - _Chan_. Cintaku hanya untukmu.. Sini aku peluk. " Ku rentangkan kedua tanganku seolah ingin memeluknya. Dan di balas olehnya.

" Mou.. Aku juga ingin dipeluk oleh mu Naru – _kun_ " Rajuk Nee – _sama_ yang kekanak – kanakan. Kami memang seolah olah berpacaran. Tapi yang sebenarnya di samping hubungan saudara ku dengan Rias Nee – _sama_ dan Akeno – _Chan_ yang sudah aku anggap kakakku sendiri karena umurnya sama dengan Rias Nee – _sama_ , aku dan keduanya adalah sahabat begitu juga dengan Kaichou atau Sona Nee – _sama_. Walaupun aku layaknya lelaki yang memiliki harem yang sempurna seperti Rias Nee – _sama_ , Akeno – _Chan_ (Panggilan ini terpaksa aku pakai karena dia mengancam akan memperkosaku jika menolak. Sungguh dia memang pantas dijuluki sebagai perwujudan Lilith, Iblis cantik penggoda Pria ) dan Sona Nee – _sama_. Nyatanya kami bersahabat sejak aku tinggal di Mansion Gremory.

Dan untuk beberapa saat setelah kami tertawa bersama seperti dulu. Tiba – tiba Rias Nee _– sama_ memberiku kabar yang cukup membahagiakan.

" Ne Naru – _kun_. Kakakmu sekarang sudah menjadi iblis muda nomor 1 di Underworld dalam pertandingan Rating game. " Yah siapa yang tak kaget. Kakak yang dulu di buang oleh clan kini menjadi yang nomer 1 di ajang bergengsi seperti Rating Game. Aku sangat amat bangga padanya. Aku menunggu Rias Nee – _sama_ melanjutkan ceritanya.

" Dia merupakan calon Great King masa depan. Dan Bael sekarang menyeganinya atas kekuatannya. " Sial dia bahkan tak memerlukan bantuan adik lemah sepertiku. Setidaknya bantuan motivasi atau apa. Bangsat dia melupakanku.

" Dia tak pernah melupakanmu " Aku tertegun dengan kata – kata Nee _– sama_ di bagian ini.

" Dia bilang seperti ini. 'Rias, jika kau bertemu Kuso gaki, sampaikan salam ku padanya. Katakan bahwa Aku menyayanginya. Dan maaf tak mengabarinya selama ini. ' begitulah " Sial bahkan panggilannya dari dulu padaku tak berubah. Dia memang anikiku. Kuso aniki!

" Lalu bagaimana dengan Kaa – _Chan_ ? " Tanyaku pada Nee – _sama_. Dan yang ku dapatkan darinya hanyalah gelengan kepala. Aku tahu maksudnya. Aku tau penyebabnya karena berita terakhir yang ku dapat dia sakit – sakitan. Katanya dia di racun oleh salah satu orang dalam clan yang membencinya. Dan aku harapkan Kuso Aniki itu akan menghancurkan orang yg sudah meracuni ibuku. Yah aku sekarang tak sedih karena kematian ibuku. Aku hanya marah dengan orang yang meracuni ibuku. Itu saja. Karena entah kenapa aku tau bahwa ibu tak akan lama melihatku tumbuh dewasa.

" Nee _– sama_. Tolong sampaikan padanya. Aku belum ingin menemuinya sebelum aku kuat dan mampu menendang bokongnya. " mendengar kekesalanku yang cukup konyol itu Rias Nee – _sama_ dan Akeno – _Chan_ terkekeh geli. Aku tau kekesalanku memang melenceng dengan tujuan yg harusnya dikatakan orang yg ingin tampil keren. Tapi memang itu tujuanku. Menendang bokongnya.

" Baiklah. Nanti malam aku akan menghubunginya. " Balasnya singkat.

" Arigatou. " Balas ku singkat.

" Douitashimasu.. Sore jaa.. " Pamitnya singkat menuju kelas. Yah aku memang mendengar bel. Tapi aku masih enggan beranjak. Aku bisa saja telat karena alasan tersesat mengingat ini hari pertamaku di sekolah yang kelewat luas ini.

" Siapkan bokongmu untuk ku tendang Sairaorg "

 _ **To be Continued (Maybe :v)**_

 **Yo lama tak muncul sebagai Author :v Lebih sering muncul jadi reader sih watashi. Hehehe..**

 **Ini fic coba – coba karena munculnya ide bikin fic ini lewat hp. Mohon dimaklumin karena ini ngetiknya lewat aplikasi smartphone. Jadi gak betah seharian mantengin HP sambil ngetik. Ntar mata sehat ku bisa rusak :v Padahal kan aku masih pengen nonton lemon tanpa kaca mata :v**

 **Okeh sebelumya saya minta maaf karena fic lain saya yang lain belom di update. Idenya pada ilang semua :v Sorry deh sorry.**

 **Gini aja. Survei aja. Mana yang mau dilanjutin. 2 aja dulu. Ntar aku usahain lanjutin.**

 **Lewat SMS? BBM? Whatsapp? Facebook? Boleh.. Tinggal Chat aja atau PM aja pake akun kalian.**

 **Nama facebook ku : Anggara Mahardhika**

 **Yang ppnya gambar Naruhina Kiss**

 **Kalo SMS, BBM sama Whatsapp liat di profilku sudah ada.**

 **Sore jaa.. Selamat memasuki Tahun ajaran baru 2015 / 2016 :D**

 **2015-07-23**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Naruto** **© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **HS DxD © Ichie Ishibumi**

 **Genre : School Life, Family, Adventure, Dll.**

 **A/N : Yah.. dhika ingin menambahkan satu genre utama lagi, yakni school life. Karena setahu dhika sih, genre school life di Fandom naruto x DxD Cuma dipake selingan. Jadi yah.. pengen bikin suasana baru aja sih. Untuk itu mohon bimbingannya untuk mengembangkan genre kesukaan saya itu yakni School life.**

 **Warning : Typo, Gaje, abal, OOC, Dll.**

 **Naruto POV**

 **LOYAL**

 **Chapter 1**

Pagi hari ini aku bangun telat. Mungkin karena mimpi buruk yang aku alami hari ini. Tapi biasanya jika mengalami mimpi buruk, akan bangun lebih cepat. Tapi mimpi ini berbeda. Mimpi ini seolah terus menarikku lebih dalam jauh lebih dalam seolah agar aku terus melihat hal – hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Di mimpiku ini, seseorang yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang menggunakan armor perang berwarna merah dikelilingi bola – bola yang melayang berputar di belakangnya sedang melawan seseorang yang memakai armor berbentuk kepala singa di bagian badannya dan berwarna emas kekuningan di seluruh bagiannya. Mereka berdua seolah bertarung sampai titik darah penghabisan. Aku melihatnya bukan sebagai pihak ketiga. Aku merasakannya karena akulah orang yang memakai armor perang berwarna merah tersebut. Namun aku tak tau siapa yang memakai armor emas tersebut. Yang aku tau hanya rambutnya hitam karena disela helmnya ada helaian rambut berwarna hitam walaupun tertutupi helaian bulu singa yang warnanya senada dengan warna armornya.

Aku terus memikirkannya dan tak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempat tidurku. Sejenak aku tersadar kalau aku telat. Lalu aku menengok jam weker yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurku yang menunjukan sekarang sudah pukul 7.50 A.M. Kelas dimulai 10 menit lagi dan aku masih belum apa – apa. Aku hanya berharap di sekolah nanti aku tak bertemu dengan Sona Nee – _sama_ yang menjabat sebagai Ketua OSIS disana. Dan aku sudah tau bagaimana jika aku yang terlambat karena dia memiliki hukuman khusus jika aku melakukan suatu kesalahan. Dan itu menyakitkan. Kita lihat saja nanti.

Aku bersiap untuk ke sekolah dengan santai. Mulai dari mandi, makan sampai berjalan menuju ke sekolah. Aku hanya berfikir logis. Jika aku tergesa sekalipun aku hanya akan berakhir kelelahan di sekolah dan tetap terlambat sekalipun aku berlari menggunakan kekuatan iblisku. Teleportasi melalui lingkaran sihir? Aku sekolah layaknya manusia, aku juga harus menerima konsekuensi apapun layaknya manusia yang lain. Aku tak ingin memanfaatkan kekuatanku untuk mempermudah apapun yang ingin aku lakukan, Kecuali teramat sangat kepepet. Catatan sedikit, jarak dari apartemenku menuju sekolah cukup jauh. Naik bus 20 menit. Jika berjalan mungkin 2 atau 3 kali lipatnya tergantung moodku berjalan. Aku orangnya sangat moody. Jika mood ku buruk aku bisa saja membolos pelajaran seharian penuh dan itu pernah aku lakukan saat setelah 1 bulan aku bersekolah. Alasannya cukup simple. Aku tak jadi di traktir ramen oleh Rias Nee – _sama_.

Sampai didepan gerbang sekolah yang sudah tertutup ini aku berhenti cukup lama. Hanya memandangi gerbang besar itu sebelum aku memanjatnya. Aku berhenti cukup lama tadi bukan karena tanpa alasan. Sebenarnya aku sedang mengawasi sekitar dan celingak – celinguk mencari aman. Akupun memanjatnya. Setelah aku sudah sampai di halaman yang cukup luas itu. Aku mulai berjalan menuju kelas dengan santai. Aku berfikir, ini sudah jam 9 lebih 5 menit. Aku berjalan sepelan mungkin sambil menunggu bel tanda pergantian pelajaran kedua berdering lalu aku hanya tercatat membolos satu pelajaran saja.

Naas. Ya itulah yang aku alami. Sampai di koridor aku bertemu dengan sosok yang teramat sangat ingin aku hindari ketika aku telat. Sona Nee – _sama_ atau di lingkungan sekolah ini belakangan aku memanggilnya Kaichou karena jika aku memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang biasa aku berikan kesannya kurang sopan walaupun dia tak mempermasalahkannya.

" Na – ru – to " Tiap penggalan suku kata dari namaku yang disebutkannya itu bagaikan melodi kematian bagiku. Tentu saja aku merinding, Namun aku berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan sikap biasaku. Aku menghela nafas sejenak agar gugupku atau mungkin ketakutanku berkurang.

" Hai' kaichou ? " Tanyaku sesantai mungkin.

" Telat? " Tanyanya dengan singkat, padat dan right in my kokoro.

" Tidak " Jawabku singkat, aku bersumpah tidak akan terintimidasi dengan aura – aura nya yang bercampur itu antara, wibawa, marah, dll aku tak tau.

" Lalu? " tanyanya lagi yang menambah intensitas auranya dan kini aura iblis ikut terkuar.

" Hanya kurang tepat waktu saat berangkat. " Jawabku dengan santainya. Aku tau hukuman apa yang akan diberikannya. Aku bukannya menerima nya dengan sepenuh hati. Aku nanti akan berusaha bernegosiasi. Itu saja harapanku satu – satunya.

" Bisa ikut ke ruanganku? **SEKARANG JUGA!** " Ok itu adalah perintah mutlak darinya.

" Pulang sekolah. Aku berjanji tak akan kabur dari hukuman mu. Hari ini Takatoshi _sensei_ akan mengadakan tes dan aku tak ingin melewatkannya. Kalau aku bohong, Hubungi Aniki untuk menambah penyiksaan untukku, pasti dia senang. " Akupun lalu berlalu melewatinya dan menuju kelasku. Aku tak peduli dengan ekspresinya yang seperti apa. Aku hanya berusaha masuk sebelum guruku masuk terlebih dahulu.

 _ **Scene Break**_

" Haah.. apakah tak ada yang lebih sulit dari tes tadi? " Desahku sambil menjalani kebiasaanku. Bergumam. Tes yang ku jalani tadi menurutku hanya mengulang pelajaran yang Takatoshi _sensei_ ajarkan. Namun aku masih bertanya – tanya, kenapa teman – temanku sebelum diadakannya tes tersebut mengeluarkan aura – aura suram walaupun tak semuanya mengeluarkan, namun aura tersebut mengganggu imajinasi – imajinasi indah yang aku bayangkan. Hehe.. Aku menyeringai mengingat imajinasi yang aku bayangkan sebelum mengikuti tes tadi.

" Oi naruto " panggil issei yang mudah ku kenali karena ia duduk di belakangku.

" Ada apa issei ? Kau mau melakukan transaksi ? Sudah ku bilang jangan di sekolah bukan, manga akan mengganggu kegiatan belajarmu " Sergahku cepat. Kebiasannya ketika telah melewati masa stress adalah meminta stok video porno ku yang selalu aku update setiap hari. Namun selama ini yang mengetahui aku mesum hanya orang – orang terdekatku dan trio mesum itu. Untuk teman – temanku mereka hanya tau kalo aku bertransaksi manga genre aksi saja dengan issei. Padahal itu hanyalah kedok ku.

" Sasugani Naruto – _san_ wa. Kepribadiannya yang satu itu perlu kita contoh teman – teman. " Kata ketua kelasku, Yukihara Kinoshita atau biasa aku panggil Yuki yang bermaksud untuk memuji ku. Aku tak merasa terpuji sih, bagaimanapun kelakuanku itu merupakan penipuan.

" Ya benar.. "

" Mulai sekarang aku akan mengurangi stok manga yang aku bawa ke sekolah "

" Hei itu tak merubah keadaan, kau tau "

" Setidaknya itu mengurangi kebiasaanku kan? "

" Haah.. Terserah kau sajalah "

Perdebatan kecil yang aku dengar itu membuatku sweatdrop melihatnya. Bagaimanapun mereka terlalu mudah untuk dibohongi. Haah.. tapi ya sudahlah.. sekalipun kedok ku nanti akan terbongkar, aku tak masalah. Yang terpenting aku masih memiliki teman nantinya. Semoga.

Oh iya kulihat sebentar tadi, ketika aku mencegah Issei, ekspresinya begitu kesal. Hahaha.. Aku tertawa nista di dalam hati. Bagaimanapun mengerjai temanku yang satu itu adalah hobi baruku di sekolah ini.

" Bukan itu yang ingin aku bahas Naruto. Kita kan sudah berteman cukup lama. 3 bulan bukan waktu yang singkat bukan. Ku dengar dari buchou kau berasal dari Militer sebelumnya? " _Shimatta!_ Dia mengucapkannya cukup keras sontak saja seluruh perhatian teman sekelasku tertuju kepadaku. Yah.. Mau bagaimana lagi, aku harus menceritakannya.

" yah.. Issei, ingatkan aku untuk menghapuskan keberadaanmu dari dunia ini nanti. " Ucapku sambil berjalan menuju kedepan kelas. Aku sempat melihat ia bergidik ngeri mendengar kalimatku tadi. Yah mungkin nantinya aku hanya memberinya pelajaran saja. Ya.. pelajaran berharga untuk tak membongkar rahasia dari Naruto Bael.

" Etto.. minna, bolehkah aku menceritakan kisahku sedikit sambil kalian memakan bento kalian, salahku juga belum memberi tahukan latar belakangku sebelumnya. Jadi aku akan menebusnya. "

 _ **Scene Break**_

" Yaah.. Selesai juga kegiatan sekolahku hari ini yang monoton. " Gumamku lagi sebelum mengambil tasku lalu langsung melangkahkan kakiku untuk pulang.

" Etto.. sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. " Yah.. sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Oke aku akan mendatanya, handphone, cek. Buku – buku, cek. Alat tulis, cek. Ekskul, hari ini tak ada kegiatan jadi cek. Tak ada yang terlupakan. Aku menghela nafas sejenak lalu melihat koridor yang aku lewati. Dan ketika aku menengok kekiriku, pintu ruang OSIS telah menyambutku.

" Hoo.. Pasti Sona _nee – sama_ bekerja keras saat ini " gumamku sambil melanjutkan jalanku lagi untuk pulang. Saatnya mengupdate kol- Matte Matte.. Sona _nee – sama?_ Ruang OSIS?

"Waahhaa! Aku lupa aku berjanji jika pulang sekolah aku akan langsung menuju ruang OSIS. " Teriakku tanpa sadar. Walaupun dekat, rasanya berlari menuju Ruang OSIS terasa jauh, entah kenapa. Tanpa babibu aku langsung membuka pintu Ruang OSIS. Dan setelah aku membukanya yang aku lihat bukanlah peerage dari Sona _nee – sama_ melainkan penambah siksaanku nantinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Rias _nee – sama_ dan Queennya sang Iblis setengah Da-Tenshi yang menurutku merupakan perwujudan Lilith, sang Iblis wanita penggoda, AKENO. Sial! Auraku langsung berubah suram mengetahui 2 orang tersebut.

" Na – Ru – To – _kun_ " Panggil Rias _nee_ – _sama_

" Ha-Hai' " Sial ketakutanku sudah menguasai akal sehatku. Sehingga untuk menjawab saja aku sudah gemetaran dan gugup.

" _Suwatte kudasai_ " Titahnya dengan nada yang sedikit menggoda. Sial dia tak tau ya jika dia menggunakan nada seperti itu bisa membuatku pingsan. Untung saja bukan perwujudan Lilith yang mengatakannya, jika perwujudan lilith itu yang mengatakannya pasti aku sudah mati berdiri dan melebur menjadi debu. Mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tapi memang itulah rasanya.

" Hai' " jawabku singkat. Lalu aku duduk dengan posisi _Seiza_ layaknya seorang jendral di masa edo ketika menerima misi dari sang Raja. 3 bishoujo itu duduk di sofa yang ada di depanku. Dengan sama – sama melipat kedua kaki hingga celana dalam ketiganya tampak olehku. Aku tak terangsang sama sekali. Toh aku sudah pernah melihat tubuh polos versi dewasa mereka. Hehehe..

" Kau tau kesalahanmu kan sayangku.. " Brr.. Setiap kata yang diucapkan perwujudan Lilith itu bagaikan desahan bagiku. Sial, bertahanlah Junior, Seniormu ini mengandalkan daya tahanmu.

" Ha-Hai' " Jawabku dengan sedikit terbata.

" Ada alasan khusus yang bisa kami pertimbangkan untuk tidak menghukummu ? " Tanya Sona _nee_ – _sama_ yang selalu pas dihatiku. Maksudku to the point.

" Hai' tentu saja ada. Bolehkah aku menceritakannya? " Tanyaku meminta persetujuan dari 3 iblis didepanku.

" Tentu, tapi jangan lama – lama, karena aku ingin segera menyiksamu _Sayaangg_ " Hiii.. Dasar perwujudan Lilith. Aku jadi lebih gemetaran dibanding tadi. Mungkin kulit coklat nan eksotis milikku sudah berganti menjadi putih karena nyawaku sudah mencapai ujung kepalaku.

" Tak akan lama. Baiklah aku akan memulainya. "

" Sebelum aku bangun tidur, aku bermimpi buruk. Mimpiku tentang 2 orang yang berarmor lengkap dengan warna yang berbeda bertarung sengit. Yang pertama mengenakan Armor merah di bagian perut sampai dada, dan kedua lengannya (seperti madara lah). Armornya seperti zaman armor zaman samurai yang hanya menutupi bagian itu namun tak memakai helm. Memiliki rambut pirang panjang yang berkibar liar dan dikelilingi bola – bola yang ada di belakang punggungnya. Yang satu lagi Memakai armor lengkap modern seperti armor milik Sekiryuutei atau Hakuryuukou namun berwarna emas dan ada kepala singa di bagian dadanya, dan Helmnya mirip sekali dengan kepala singa. Secara fisik, armornya memang berbentuk seperti singa.

Pertempuran mereka begitu nyata menurutku walaupun aku jadi pihak ketiga yang menontonnya. Ledakan – ledakan, bangunan runtuh disana – sini, dan lain – lain rasanya nyata layaknya menonton film 3D. Tapi aku merasa bahwa aku sendiri lah yang bertarung itu. Mungkin jika dijelaskan jiwaku sedang menonton ragaku yang sedang bertarung dengan seseorang berarmor emas itu. Yang aku tahu, orang yang berarmor emas itu memiliki rambut berwarna hitam. Aku melihatnya sedikit melalui celah helm nya walaupun tertutupi dari surai singa yang warnanya sama dengan warna surai singa asli namun lebih terang. Aku jadi bertanya – tanya tentang siapakah orang itu. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa orang itu adalah Aniki, tapi aku masih ragu karena ada jutaan orang yang memiliki rambut hitam didunia ini. Namun satu yang aku yakini, dia adalah pengguna Sacred Gear. Jadi Aku menepis pemikiranku tentang Aniki bodoh itu. Aku yakin kemungkinan besar dia adalah Manusia. Kalaupun iblis, dia mungkin iblis reinkarnasi. " Penjelasan yang cukup panjang ini 'menurutku', membuatku haus. Tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk meminta hal seremeh itu. Sialnya diriku.. semoga saja 3 wanita idaman pria ini mengampuniku -_-

Tampaknya ketiga wanita ini sedang berpikir. Bisa juga sih mereka menduga kalau aku berbohong, tapi mereka sedang berhadapan dengan Drama King Kuoh Gakuen. Sekalipun aku berbohong aku berusaha akan menutupinya dengan tampang seriusku. Hanya satu orang yang tak bisa kubohongi. Venelana _Obaa – sama_ lah yang tak bisa aku bohongi. Yah.. dia seperti selalu tau kalau aku berbohong. Jadi membohongi 3 gadis yang beranjak dewasa namun fisik sudah terlampau dewasa ini akan mudah bagiku. ' _Tabun_ (Mungkin) '

" Kau tak bohong kan, adikku yang manis ? " Tanya Rias _nee – sama_ setengah mengancamku. Ayolah ancaman yang setengah – setengah yang tak sebanding dengan ancaman dari perwujudan Lilith itu tak akan meruntuhkan pertahananku.

" Tentu tidak, kakakku yang cantik. Hehehe.. " Cengiranku ini biasanya biasa membuat hati Rias _nee – sama_ luluh dan mengampuniku jika dia ingin menghukumku. Sedangkan untuk perwujudan lilith, aku harus mengkencaninya dulu agar dia tak berbuat Sadis kepadaku. Untuk Sona _nee – sama_ cukup aku melaporkannya pada Serafall _nee – sama_. Hehehehe.. itu semua merupakan kartu trufku untuk melawan hukuman dari 3 wanita itu.

" Baiklah aku mempercayaimu. Aku tak jadi menghukummu kali ini. " Yahaa! Perkataan dari Sona _nee- sama_ rasanya membuatku teramat sangat bahagia. Seperti memenangkan lotre yang berhadiah jutaan yen.

" Tapi.. " Eh.. aku langsung melongo. Perasaanku sedikit tak enak kali ini.

" Untuk 3 minggu kedepan, kau akan muncul di channel lokal Kuoh Gakuen, dalam acara wawancara live atau bisa kau sebut dengan ' _talkshow_ ' yang akan disiarkan tiap hari Rabu. Kebetulan hari ini hari Selasa jadi aku besok akan langsung memberitahukan kepada Klub berita sebagai panitia untuk menjadikanmu bintang tamu. " _**JDONGG!**_ Are? I-ini malah hukuman yang sulit. Aku masuk kesini agar bisa sekolah dengan tenang tanpa mengungkit – ungkit profesi atau masalah lain yang aku miliki. Tapi kenapa ada acara laknat itu. Sial.. Sial.. Sial.. Padahal aku hanya berharap teman sekelasku saja yang tau masa laluku. Yah.. mau gimana lagi.

" Jangan bilang penayangannya di TV LED yang ada di kelas tepat diatas papan tulis itu ? " Tanyaku memastikan, sebenarnya ada sekelebat pemikiran apakah akan disiarkan suaraku saja dan mengandalkan pengeras suara di tiap kelas untuk menyiarkannya. Oh iya di tiap kelas ada LED TV berukuran 40 Inch yang menempel di tembok diatas papan tulis. Posisinya agak condong kedepan untuk memudahkan siswa menontonnya. Posisinya akan kugambarkan. Sebut saja hgaris ini ' | ' adalah tembok dan garis ini ' / ' adalah TV LED nya. Posisi condongnya seperti ini ' |/ ' yah kurang lebih begitulah. Untuk fungsinya setahuku untuk memberikan pengumuman berupa video yang biasa dilakukan oleh Kaichou atau kepala sekolah langsung atau dari guru. Pernah sekali Kuribayashi, guru Sejarahku menggunakannya untuk memberi pengumuman bahwa ia tak bisa masuk dan memberitahukan tugas yang harus dikerjakan ketiks ia tak masuk. Jadi intinya fungsi TV LED tersebut adalah untuk menampilkan pengumuman.

" Tentu saja. Memangnya mau disiarkan dimana lagi? " Tanya Rias _nee – sama.'_ Yah siapa tau memakai proyektor dan memakai dada besarmu sebagai alasnya. Pffftt.. ' pikir nistaku.

" Baiklah.. aku menerimanya. Walaupun dengan berat hati.. " Jawabku lesu. Yah aku hanya bisa pasrah saja.

" Lalu kapan wawancara- maksudku penyiaran itu dilaksanakan? "

" Jam istirahat " Jawab Sona _nee – sama_ dengan singkatnya.

" Bagaimana nanti aku memakan bentoku atau bagaimana nanti kalau lapar? "

" Masih ada istirahat yang kedua bukan? Jadi santai saja. " Sial.. Manusia berkaca mata- ralat, aku lupa kalau dia sebenarnya adalah iblis. Iblis berkaca mata itu memang pandai bermain kata.

" Haah.. " hela ku pasrah. Apakah aku harus berdebat dengan iblis berkaca mata itu lagi? Aku tak ingin lagi. Akhirnya pasti kalah kalau aku berada dipihak yang salah seperti ini.

" Daaaannnn... " Chikuso... Aku sebenarnya dari tadi sukup senang ketika perwujudan Lilith itu tak banyak bicara kecuali di awal tadi. Bisa aku tebak pasti dia akan mengajak kencan diriku.

" Malam minggu besok, tolong kencan bersamaku yah? _Na-ru-to kun_ " tiap penggalan suku kata dari namaku yang disebutkan oleh si perwujudan lilith itu begitu menyeramkan menurutku. Padahal itu adalah namaku sendiri. Yang memiliki arti yang sangat bagus namun sering disalah artikan oleh kakakku sendiri. Bagaimana tidak, ketika pertama kali aku dan dia, kakak bodohku itu, menikmati ramen di umurku yang ke.. ah aku lupa yang keberapa, dia baru tau nama dari salah satu toping ramen yang ada. Dan nama itu adalah ' _Naruto_ ' dan dia selalu mengataiku tepatnya menjulukiku toping ramen karena kesamaan nama. Sebenarnya.. Nama asliku adalah _Ronalt Bael_. Nama depanku yakni _Ronalt_ dalam bahasa jepang biasa dilafalkan ' _Ronaruto_ ' Karena menurut kakakku terlalu panjang, dia memanggilku Naruto. Padahal namanya juga panjang, bahkan lebih panjang dariku dan sulit di eja. Cih..

" Baiklah – baiklah.. " jawabku dengan pasrah.. Hanya sedikit yang mengetahui bahwa perwujudan lilith itu mempunyai seorang pria yang ia sangat sukai dan cintai pada pandangan pertama. Yang mengetahui sejauh ini mungkin Sona _nee – sama_ dan Rias _nee – sama_. Perwujudan lilith yang bernama lengkap Himejima Akeno ini menyukai seorang pria bodoh yang masa kecilnya teramat sangat takut.. (etto mungkin tepatnya jijik) kepada cacing. Daaannnn... Nama pria yang beruntung itu ADALAH...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sairaorg BAKA Bael**_

.

.

.

.

Karena terlalu menyebalkannya dia, aku pernah memanggilnya Org atau aku mengejanya dengan mengganti huruf g di namanya dengan huruf c jadi Orc, sejenis makhluk jadi – jadian berbadan besar mungkin satu keluarga dengan si pendek hijau, Goblin. Dan bagaimana responnya saat itu..

" Hmm.. itu nama yang keren. _Sankyuu.. gaki._ " itulah perkataannya saat itu plus cengiran kudanya itu. Dia berlagak bodoh atau memang bodoh sih? Pikirku saat itu. Saat ini juga sih aku berpikir seperti itu.

 _ **Scene Break**_

 **Normal POV**

 **Underworld**

' _Urreeeaaa! ' ' DUUAARRRR '_

Setelah terdengar teriakan berapi – api itu, terdengar ledakan yang sangat besar, terbukti efek suara dan kepulan asap yang dihasilkan sangat besar. Setelah kepulan asap menghilang, terlihat seorang atau lebih tepatnya iblis yang memposisikan tinjunya tepat di bagian perut seekor naga yang terkapar akibat tinju tersebut dan mengerang kesakitan.

" Arrggghhh.. Aku sudah tak kuat, Sairaorg. Aku mengakui kekalahanku.. ! " Teriak Seekor Naga yang kini sedang terbaring atau tepatnya terkapar akibat tinju hebat dari iblis yang berdiri membungkuk dengan masih tetap menempelkan tinjunya ke perut sang Naga.

" Tannin.. Kenapa kau menahan diri tadi? Padahal aku sedang mencoba teknik baruku. Setidaknya berilah aku kenang – kenangan berupa luka bakar dari api panasmu atau luka lecet akibat beradu tinju denganmu. " Ucap iblis yang dipanggil Sairaorg oleh Naga tadi yang diketahui bernama Tannin.

" Aku sedang malas bertarung, Sairaorg. Jika aku semangat tadi, kau pasti sudah hangus tadi. " Rengut sang Naga yang kini mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Sairaorg yang duduk di atas tebing.

" Yah.. Mungkin jika ini pertarungan sampai titik darah penghabisan, aku pasti akan membawa regulus dalam pertarungan ini. Entah itu nantinya aku gunakan atau tidak. " Jawab Sairaorg santai.

" Ngomong – ngomong bagaimana kabar dari adikmu itu? " Tanya Tannin sekedar basa – basi dan melepas penat.

" Ohh.. dari mana kau tau kalau aku punya adik? " Tanya Sairaorg dengan ekspresi takjub karena dia merasa tak pernah memberitahukannya kepada sahabat beda jenisnya itu.

" Aku tau dari Sirzech – _sama_. Dia pernah melatih bocah itu dengan meminta bantuanku. Dan Sirzech _– sama_ mengatakan bahwa bocah itu adalah adikmu. Jadi sebenarnya aku sudah tau sejak lama sih.. " Jawab Tannin.

" Hmm.. Yah, kudengar dari Rias dan Sona, dia tumbuh jadi laki – laki yang hebat. Aku sempat merasa bersalah karena tak mengabarinya saat aku berpindah – pindah dan mengenai kematian Ibu. Aku bukan sosok kakak yang baik bukan? " Tanya Sairaorg kepada Tannin dengan ekspresi sendunya.

" Ya, kau bukan tipe kakak yang baik. Aku bahkan saat ini ingin menghajarmu. Tapi aku urungkan karena usaha yang kau lakukan untuk menjadi kuat dan diterima oleh Clan mu sendiri menutupi kekuranganmu itu. Kau dan adikmu harus membuktikan bahwa kalian adalah produk terbaik dari Bael. " Nasehat Tannin. Tannin sudah bersahabat dengan Sairaorg selama 5 tahun. Awalnya mereka hanyalah teman sparring saja. Tapi Tannin teramat sangat tertarik dengan tekad dan semangat dari Sairaorg untuk merubah nasib.

" Hmm.. Arigato, Tannin. Kau memang sahabat Naga ku yang terbaik. " Balas Sairaorg dengan menampilkan senyum menawan.

" Cih, simpan terima kasihmu dan hilangkan senyum menjijikan itu. Kau seperti predator yang memakai senyum palsu. Hahahaha.. " Tawa Tannin setelah mengejek Sairaorg sambil memegangi perutnya.

" Hei apa salahnya tersenyum ,Naga brengsek! " Teriak Sairaorg marah dan kesal karena Tannin mengejeknya.

" Salah jika itu kau yang tersenyum.. Buahahahaha.. " Tawa Tannin semakin menjadi – jadi dan terdengar menggelegar, Tannin pun terbang meninggalkan Sairaorg sambil tetap menertawainya. Dan Sairaorg yang kesal pun berniat terbang juga menyusulnya dengan sayap iblisnya.

" Heh " Dengus Tannin

"Kau ingin mengejar seekor Naga dengan Sayap kupu – kupumu itu? Kau akan menghabiskan seluruh umurmu untuk hanya bisa menyamai kecepatanku, Hahahahaha.. " Tawa Tannin lebih keras sambil terus meneruskan terbangnya dan menambah kecepatan sementara Sairaorg dibelakang mengikutinya dengan mengepakkan sayap kelelawarnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

" Berisik! Kalau sampai aku bisa mengejarmu, aku pastikan kulitmu akan kujadikan mantelku " Teriak Sairaorg dengan kesal.

" Coba saja " Tantang Tannin kian menambah kecepatannya.

Yah.. itulah polah tingkah dari 2 sahabat berbeda ras tersebut. Persahabatan tak perlu memandang kekurangan atau kelebihan dari masing – masing individu. Sahabat itu harus saling melengkapi. Bukan persahabatan namanya jika hanya untuk memanfaatkan satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **To Be Continued**_

 _ **Tsuzuku**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Yah maaf lama update. Gak usah pake alasan yang macem – macem, aku lama updatenya karena kekurangan inspirasi. Mulai dari 4 hari yang lalu baru nemu inspirasi jadi aku ketik nya bertahap. Oh iya tolong bantuannya untuk mengembangkan genre School life yang saya pakai ya reader, silent reader dan flamer sekalipun. Aku masih baru sih make genre School life sebagai genre utama. Untuk itu tolong jangan sungkan – sungkan b erbagi ilmu kalian olewat review atau PM atau sarana lain seperti BBM atau facebook.**

 **Yang pengen hubungin aku lewat personal, liat di profil, seingetku udah aku masukin pin bb, nomor Whatsapp dan Facebbok ku :D**

 **Mohon maaf kalau wordnya kurang. Biasanya, standar saya ngetik per Chapter baru baru ini sih 4k word, mungkin karena saya lagi gak terlalu fokus sih.. jadi Gomenasai.**

 **Dhika, Out (** _ **2015-09-19**_ **)**


End file.
